Humans Can Lick Too
by Masked and Forgotten
Summary: yet another of my Urban Faerie tales... sigh no doubt you all have heard this one. please R


Once there was a beautiful young girl who lived in a small town just south of Farmersburg. Her parents had to go to town for a while, so they left their daughter home alone, but protected by her dog, which was a very large collie. The parents told the girl to lock all the windows and doors after they had left. And at about 8:00pm the parents went to town. So doing what she was told the girl shut and locked evey window and every door. But there was one window in the basement that would not close completely.

Trying as best as she could she finally got the window shut, but it would not lock. So she left the window, and went back upstairs. But just to make sure that no one could get in, she put the dead-bolt lock on the basment door.

Then she sat down had some dinner and decided to go to sleep for the night. Settling down to sleep at about 12:00 she snuggled up with the dog and fell asleep.

But at one point, she suddenly woke up. She turned and looked at the clock...it was 2:30. She snuggled down again wondering what had woken her...when she heard a noise. It was a dripping sound. She thought that she had left the water running, and now it was dripping into the drain of her sink. So thinking it was no big deal she decided to go back to sleep.

But she felt nervous so she reached her hand over the edge of her bed, and let the dog lick her hand to feel safe, knowing he would protect her. Again at about 3:45 she woke up hearing dripping. She was slightly angry now but went back to sleep anyway. Again she reached down and let the dog lick her hand. Then she fell back to sleep.

At 6:52 the girl decided that she had had enough...she got up just in time to see her parents were pulling up to the house. "Good,"she thought. "Now somebody can fix the sink...'cause I know I didn't leave it running." She walked to the bathroom and there was the collie dog, skinned and hung up on the curtain rod. The noise she heard was its blood dripping into a puddle on the floor. The girl screamed and ran to her bedroom to get a weapon, in case someone was still in the house...and there on the floor, next to her bed she saw a small note, written in blood, saying: HUMANS CAN LICK TOO MY BEAUTIFUL.

Humans Can Lick Too

Sarah sat in front of the TV. It was Saturday night and she was bored.

It wasn't fair.

Her parents got to have a night on the town.

And she couldn't go.

Her mother kissed her cheek and left with her father.

Sarah sighed as she brushed her raven hair from her face.

And smiled as her border collie

"Jaz"

licked her face.

An idea came to her.

Who said that she couldn't go to town?

As long as she was back before her parents got home right?

Right.

She ran to her room to get dressed.

She returned thirty minutes later

Dressed in low rise jeans,

and a red halter top.

She applied her black eyeliner and masquara and toped it all off

with green and blue glittery eyeshadow.

She patted Jaz's Head on her way out.

And locked the front door.

She arrived at the club.

She could smell the energy raging through those walls

she knew the bartender, he'd let her in.

she was right. he did.

She sat on a stool and watched the other high schoolers dance and have a good time.

She heard the stool next to her move. She turned and saw,

a boy.

He had Black hair also,

and to her amusement

black eyeliner and masquara.

She thought he would look prettier with some eye shadow.

He smiled and said to the bartender

"A drink for me and Miss. Beautiful."

Sarah smiled.

"Whats your name? She asked.

"Ryan." He said,

they talked far into the night.

Sarah smiled at him a lot.

He called her

'_His beautiful.'_

she kinda liked it,

so she never objected.

Sarah gasped when she checked her watch next.

12:32

She cursed under her breath and stood to go.

Ryan offered to drive her home,

she agreed smiling.

They climbed into her car and began to drive.

When she arrived at her house she was relived to see that

her parents had not arrived yet.

She turned to thank him but stopped when his lips met hers.

She didn't object.

Until his hands got too happy.

She broke apart and began to leave.

"Hey, wait!" he said grabbing her hand,

she broke free and began to walk to her house.

But he was faster and stronger.

He spun her around and kicked her legs out from under her.

She began to cry.

And flail.

But he was stronger.

But he never got very far.

A growling noise and suddenly his weight was

lifted.

She sat up confused.

Jaz, had attacked Ryan and dragged him off Sarah.

Sarah got up and backed against the wall of her house.

Jaz was getting too violent.

She began to see blood by the faint light from her porch.

Weakly she called Jaz to her,

He replied immediately.

Ryan stood and brushed himself off.

Jaz growled and began to back away.

"See you soon..." He said

"My Beautiful.."

Sarah watched him until she was sure he was gone.

Then she dashed inside and locked all the doors.

She curled up in a blanket on the couch and Jaz sat with his paws crossed

on her lap.

She fiddled with his hair and he licked her hand.

A tear slipped down her face.

How could she have been so stupid!

She mentally beat herself up,

listening to Jaz's Rhythmic breathing until she fell asleep.

A week passed.

It was Christmas break.

Sarah never told her parents what happened,

then she would have to admit she snuck out.

And as long as Jaz was there.

She didn't need to worry.

She had gotten into the habit of letting jaz sleep on the floor by her bed.

And she would let jaz lick her hand till she fell asleep.

That night Her parents decided to go to a dinner and a movie.

It was the first time Sarah had been alone since Ryan,

When they left she dashed through the house locking doors slamming windows. Till she reached the basement.

The small window wouldn't shut.

She forced it shut with all her might,

but it refused to lock.

So she just put a chair under the door,

she grabbed a kitchen knife and grabbed the phone.

Curling up on the couch with a blanket,

she called Jaz.

Who came immediately.

They watched TV,

and Sarah began to laugh at the

cute characters on the Cartoons.

After about an hour steady watching,

and no sign of Ryan

she decided to go to bed.

She was so tired,

sleep would come quickly.

She took the knife and phone with her,

just as a precaution

And sleep did come easily..

Thanks to Jaz.

Sarah fiddled with his fur and let it

run between her fingers.

He licked her hand until she fell asleep,

just like always.

She woke up with a large bang,

she sat up straight in her bed.

She didn't hear jazz barking.

Not even a growl.

So she figured it nothing.

But fear wasn't so easily appeased.

It grew.

And tormented her.

With Ryan's face.

She cringed beneath the sheets.

For about half an hour these pictures, feelings, and thoughts.

And with every second of silence the fear fed.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She reached down for Jaz, she felt his furry body beneath her fingers.

She sighed.

Suddenly contented.

She patted the bed beside her.

Jaz jumped up beside her.

She felt his warm furry body next to hers.

Jaz began to lick her fingers.

She smiled and closed her eyes as sleep came.

He licked her hand and arm,

just like a mother dog would clean her filthy pup.

She didn't mind.

Just as long as he was there.

She could care less about anything.

She woke up around

two in the morning to her parents driving up and the garage door opening.

She smiled and got up.

She wanted to talk to them,

and have a cup of tea with her mom

before she went to bed.

She walked past the bathroom door,

when her feet met something wet in the carpet.

Her nose crinkled

she traced the wet carpet to the bathroom she opened the door and screamed.

She was joined by her parents.

Who stood dumb founded.

Jaz...

skinned, and dripping with blood. Was hanging by his feet.

Sarah ran into her room to get away from the sight.

Only to be met by another.

A small puddle of blood on her bed. She stifled another scream

until she looked up.

On her wall. Written in blood

HUMANS CAN LICK TOO MY BEAUTIFUL.


End file.
